Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha is a villain from the anime/manga series, Naruto: Shippuden. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Madara Uchiha (Completed) * Freiza vs Madara * Ganondorf Vs Madara Uchiha * Hiei vs Madara Uchiha * Kyoko Sakura vs. Madara Uchiha * Lord Boros vs Madara Uchiha * Master Xehanort VS Madara Uchiha * Madara Vs Raditz * Madara Uchiha vs. Sephiroth * Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha (Completed) * Madara vs Vegeta * Madara Uchiha VS Yhwach (Juha Bach) (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) * Acnologia * Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) * Ares * Blackbeard * Brandish μ * Cell (Dragon Ball) * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Cole MacGrath (inFamous) * Darkseid * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Doctor Doom * Donquixote Doflamingo * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Evil Cole (inFamous) * Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Father (Full Metal Alchemist) * Frieza * Gilgamesh * Griffith (Berserk) * Hades * Irene Belserion * Kai (Kung Fu Panda) * Kratos * Lex Luthor * Loki * Lord Boros (One Punch Man) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Magneto * Majora (Legend of Zelda) * Meruem (Hunter X Hunter) * Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Morgoth (Lord of the Rings) * Naraku (InuYasha) * Nightmare (Soul Calibur) * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Sakazuki * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Super-Skrull * Teridax (BIONICLE) * Thanos * Yujiro Hanma * Yūki Terumi (BlazBlue) * Zeref Dragneel History Madara was a legendary leader of the Uchiha clan. He founded the Hidden Leaf Village alongside his best friend and rival, Hashirama Senju, with the intention of beginning an era of peace. When the two couldn't agree on how to achieve that peace, they fought for control of the village and Madara was thought to have died. He rewrote his death and went into hiding to work on his plans to end world conflict. Unable to complete it in his natural life, he entrusted his knowledge and plans to Obito Uchiha shortly before his death. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Madara Uchiha *Madara's hobby was falconry. *Madara's favorite food was sushi, while his least favorite was roe. *Age: 20's (First "Death") **90's (Natural Death) **20's (Reanimated & Revived) *Height: 5’8” Ninjutsu *Puppet-Master Seal *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Will Materialization *Fire Style **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Loud Singing Jutsu **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame **Fire Style: Majestic Demolisher Flame **Fire Style: Flame Flower **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **Fire Style: Art of Hiding in Ash *Wood Style **Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom **Wood Style Secret Art: Deep Forest Emergence **Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu **Wood Style: Wooden Dragon Jutsu **Wood Style: Multi Wood Clone Jutsu *Wind Style **Gunbai Fanned Wind *Shadow-Light Style (Yin-Yang Style) *Earth Style *Water Style *Lightning Style *Shadow Style (Yin Style) *Light Style (Yang Style) Sensory Perception *Can sense and detect people with Chakra from great distances. *Can determine a person’s clan and their Kekkei Genkai just by sensing them. *Sensory Perception can be used to evaluate opponents pre-battle. Bukijutsu *Kunai & Shurikens **Demon Wind Shurikens ***A massive type of Shuriken that can be at least 3 feet to over 8 feet in diameter. *Spears *Swords **Short Swords *Kama Sickles *Gunbai Fan **Uchiha Reflection *Tags **Explosive Visual Jutsu *Sharingan **Sharingan: The Uchiha Clan's Kekkai Genkai , a hereditary jutsu that originated from Hagoromo and was inherited by his son Indra. The Jutsu is first activated when the owner experiences any sort of strong emotion such as great happiness or great loss, Madara awoke his Sharingan after witnessing the corpses of his dead siblings and clansmen prior to meeting Hashirama as a child. Madara's Sharingan is a "Straight Choku Tomoe" Sharingan, granting even greater clarity of perception than a normal Sharingan thanks to being the reincarnation of Indra. ***Incredible clarity of perception, capable of reading lips as well as being able to copy movements as subtle as pencil movements. ***Can see Chakra as colors, allowing the user to view invisible or incredibly tiny constructs of Chakra that exist on the physical realm. ***Can copy Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu with near perfect accuracy, only limited by being incapable of preforming Jutsu of a Chakra nature they aren't accustomed to, or flat out being incapable of wielding a Kekkei Genkai such as Ice Style (The mixture between Water Style and Wind Style nature affinities), assuming the Sharingan user doesn't possess that Kekkei Genkai themselves. ***The ability to predict movements via enhanced visual perception. ***Izanagi, the ability to essentially 'rewrite' history in exchange of the 'light' of a Sharingan. ***Mangekyo Sharingan: Madara Uchiha was one of the first recorded Uchiha to have awoken the Mangekyo Sharingan in history. All Mangekyo Sharingan pairs are naturally gifted the ability to summon and utilize Susano'o, a Chakra construct that can vary from nothing more than a rib cage to surround the user and protect them from attacks, to a large construct with power that rivals a Tailed Beast's. Madara's Susano'o, thanks to his incredible natural talent, was able to quickly stabalize into the "Perfect Susano'o", which had size rivaling that of a Tailed Beast, albiet this put massive strain on his body and lifeforce at the time, so prolonged use was not a wise option. The Mangekyo Sharingan, with prolonged use, will drain the eyes of their 'light', and eventually will cause them to go blind. ***Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: The version of Mangekyo Sharingan that's granted to any Uchiha who's willing to sacrifice a blood relative's eyes to achieve 'eternal light'. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is the all around superior version of the Mangekyo Sharingan, as all the previous abilities get amplified thanks to the eyes of your relatives, as well as no longer drain your lifeforce and cause you to go blind from prolonged use. With it, Madara Uchiha was able to supress the Nine Tails' enough to control him and utilize his power in battle against Hashirama Senju without having to become it's Jinchuriki. *Rinnegan **All Rinnegan users can access these Paths, even those with a single Rinnegan, as long as they're capable of handling the incredible Chakra the Rinnegan exposes their body to. As the natural owner of the Rinnegan that Nagato and Obito used, Madara is able to utilize them most effectively. **'The Deva Path', which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces ***'Almighty Push (Shinra Tensei)': Pushes anything away from Madara, generally has a 5 second cooldown on average (more depending on how much power is used with it) between each useage, and possesses power ranging from enough force to stop a barrage of tree trunks flying at high speeds to the user to enough power to effortlessly obliterate an entire village. ***'Universal Pull (Banshō Ten’in)': Pulls anything towards Madara as he desires for that instant, the object or opposition is then pulled toward him for a strike. ***P'lanetary Devastation (Chibaku Tensei)': Fires what seems to be a black orb that acts like a black whole, sucking in the earth itself and opposition on a regional level (battlefield size). The rubble is then compressed on one another to form a meteor like size of compressed rubble, most of the time, Madara can then either destroy it with great force, or just let it fall like a meteor. The black orb can be placed inside an opponent to make them the target of all the rubble for extra damage. **'The Asura Path', which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor ***Asura Attack ***Arm Cannon **'The Human Path', which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind in exchange for their life. ***Absorption Soul Technique **'The Animal Path', which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures **'The Preta Path', which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu ***Blocking Technique Absorption Seal **'The Naraka Path', through which one can summon and control the King of Hell **'The Outer Path', which rules over both life and death. ***Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth:' '''Revives a large group of people killed by the user within a certain period of time, or focused specifically on a single person to bring them back to life no matter when they died. **'Limbo''': Madara's exclusive Rinnegan ability, which grants him access to four clones (assuming he has both of his Rinnegan eyes) that exist in the invisible world of 'Limbo', and cannot be seen or sensed by anyone other than himself in the physical realm under normal circumstances (exceptions being Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode and Sage of Six Paths Mode which offered him absolute sensory ability, as well as the ability to touch and damage them, and Sasuke's Rinnegan, which allowed him to physically see the Limbo clones, albiet not be able to physically touch them.) *Chakra Receiver Manifestation **Creates Black Chakra Receivers from the palm of his hand that when used to impale an opponent, can allow him to forcefully insert his Chakra into their body, restricting their movements. Madara used these against the reanimated Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, effectively stopping them from being able to move. *"Shattered Heaven" **Summons a large meteorite onto the battle field from orbit, and if necessary, can bring down a second, larger one to ram into the first one for extra damage. Normally would be swallowed up by this attack's damage radius, however when he first showcased it in the series he was a reanimation, meaning he'd regenerate shortly after being hit by it with no visual signs of damage. Can likely still tank this attack with his Perfect Susano'o. *Gedo Statue summoning **Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal Susano'o *Can be accessed as early as the Mangekyō Sharingan *Madara’s Susanoo is blue in color, similar to Hagoromo's Susano'o, which is of a very slightly brighter hue of blue. *Extremely large in size upon reaching the Stabilized Perfect Form, as large as a Tailed Beast *Susano'o can assist Madara in performing Jutsu *All Susanoo’s can use the Yasaka Beads *The user controls Susano'o as their own body Sage Mode *After stealing Hashirama's Sage Jutsu Chakra, Madara gains the ability to utilize Sage Mode. *The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, sensory abilities, perception, and durability are enhanced. *Through Sage Mode's sensory abilities, Madara can sense the Chakra signatures of those around him even better than he could previously, to the point that he could react to Tobirama's Flying Raijin Jutsu the instant he used it. He also avoided every attack Sasuke Uchiha, when utilizing his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, threw at him, purposely letting himself get struck by Sasuke's sword to have a conversation with him. *Sage Mode offered him enough durability to take a team beating from all nine Tailed Beasts with only the loss of an arm, which likely would have killed him otherwise. *Sage Mode enhances his Susano'o's strength, durability, and speed. Ten Tails Jinchuriki Transformation (Former) *Requires user to seal the Ten-Tailed Beast within them. *Gains white hair, white robes, a staff and the ability to absorb natural energy, assuming they didn't already possess the ability. *Makes the user faster than the Flying Raijin Jutsu. *Makes the user able to react to Light Speed attacks thanks to absolute sensory ability. *Makes the user durable enough to survive Might Guy's Night Guy Technique, which opens all Eight Gates, which admittedly almost killed him. *Regeneration is high enough to survive Bisection, even making it a preferable option in very specific situations (Stealing Obito's Sharingan from Kakashi and taking advantage of Sasuke slicing his body in half to travel to Obito's dimension in half the time) Ten Tails Junchuriki Abilities (Former) *Flight *Sage Art: Shadow Style: Thunder Blast *Gale Style Kekkei Genkai **Sage Art: Gale Style: Light Fang Jutsu *Truth-Seeking Balls *Rinne Sharingan **Infinite Tsukuyomi *Divine: Deep Forest Emergence Feats *Controlled Obito Uchiha through manipulation of his hatred toward the Leaf Village that allowed his childhood love to die. *Can react to the Fourth Raikage's lightning speed movement, as well as react to Naruto Uzumaki's Kurama Chakra Mode speed, which is faster than the Raikage's, with his Sharingan and Rinnegan. *Has moved faster than a well trained human eye can track, well over 9,000 mph. *Can fight and see without his eyes (Thanks to his sensory abilities, which were further enhanced by Sage Mode) *Skilled in Taijutsu enough to take on the Allied Shinobi Forces free handed and by himself without taking a single blow until Naruto, Temari, and Gaara stepped in. *Fought against the Senju Clan for 24 hours straight. *Used Transcription Seal: Izanagi to revive himself after his death during his battle with Hashirama at The Final Valley *Used the Gedo Statue to remain alive in his old age. *First Uchiha to have achieved the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan in recorded history. *First known Uchiha to have achieved the Perfect Susano'o in recorded history, the only two people before him known to have achieved it being Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Indra Otsutsuki. *His Perfect Susano'o can level mountain ranges with no less than the mere shockwave of his sword swings, the sword itself capable of shattering giant meteorites he himself summoned. Claims his Susano'o is 'destruction itself', and for good reason. Ten Tails Jinchuriki Feats *Became the Ten-Tails’ Third Jinchuriki. *Regenerated from being cut in half by Sasuke Uchiha as the Ten Tails' Jinchuriki. (Purposely let this happen in order to utilize Kakashi's Kamui to teleport to Obito's dimension in half the time, knowing his Jinchuriki form could easily regenerate from such damage.) *Light fang attack is light speed. *Was able to react to Minato and Tobirama's instantaneous teleportation. *Was able to fight both Naruto and Sasuke with only one Rinnegan eye. (Abliet he was at a disadvantage) *Had a third of his body blown off by Might Guy and survived. Flaws *Despite his amazing power and large Chakra reserves, he can run out and be exhausted, albiet it takes well over a day assuming he's going all out the whole time. *Susano'o heavily depletes Chakra and Lifeforce (Life force drain eliminated thanks to Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan). *Would need to gather the Tailed Beasts once again and seal them into the Gedo Statue in order to become the Jinchuriki of the Ten Tails in a Death Battle, which he doesn't have the time to do under normal circumstances. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Gods Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Pure Evil Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Elementals Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities